Annoyance
by landofbutts
Summary: Rivaille finds out Eren has a crush on someone and tries to find out who it is. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: aaaa another Eren x Rivaille. This will be a couple of chapters so hopefully I won't take too long with updating and whatnot. The prompt was 'annoyance' so I'll try my best to keep that theme running. Please review and stuff ^^ Enjoy~**

* * *

"Clean it again."

Rivaille smirked, watching the other boy groan and continue scrubbing the floors. This was his punishment, of course. Stupid brat couldn't even clean properly, how was he meant to control his Titan abilities. Rivaille honestly couldn't stand him. The little shit annoyed him. How on earth was he meant to be the one that helped us? Well techniquely it was down to him. He has to be the one to train him, but first he'd have to sort out that attitude. Eren would occasionally argue back and try and sneak out of his duties. Since there were only a small elite squad out in the old headquarters cleaning it up would take a lot longer than expected.

They were currently in the hallway, cleaning up all the recent mud that was dragged through from previous training. Eren was on his hands and knees, facing away from Rivaille. To Rivaille the sight was repelling, yet he couldn't stop staring. He had so much hatred directed towards the boy he just wanted to do something. Slap him, push him over, argue, anything to release this anger. He didn't know why he felt like this. Maybe it was just due to recent changes and little sleep. It wasn't fair to direct it all at Eren, but he was just... there. Constantly around him, even to the point where he started invading his daydreams. Sometimes even his dreams, but he didn't dare think about them. The Corporal saw him as an easy target, and a challenge when the brat decided to fight back.

"Sir, please, this is clean."

"You've hardly touched the surface." he scoffed, folding his arms and leaning back against the wall.

"Scrub harder."  
Eren moaned in response, earning a very harsh scowl from Rivaille.

After awhile Eren started mumbling, purposely just to annoy Rivaille. He knew exactly how to wind him up. Which was surprising as hardly anyone knew.

"Would you shut up?" he was starting to get quite frustrated with him now.

"It helps me not being as bored, sir."

Fair do.

"Well it's annoying. Stop."

"Sorry sir."

The silence between them was starting to get quite awkward. Telling him off for something as little as that was stupid, but he really couldn't be bothered to mess around. The nights of staying up late were finally catching up on him and the little energy he had he was currently channelling it towards Eren.

"Sir, have you ever been with a woman?"

Rivaille stood silent, the sudden question took him by surprise. What a personal one, too.

"I fail to see how that's any of your business."

What on earth was he doing? Of course he had, but why would he share that information with him.

"I guess that's a no then."

The Corporal scoffed. Why would he ask such a personal question. Maybe he was just being nosy, or he himself might like someone. It wasn't uncommon to get a crush on a comrade.

"Who is it then? Annie or Mikasa?"

"uhm... What, no I don't..."

The young boy turned to face him, face flushed.

"By the looks of it you obviously like someone. Spit it out then brat, I'm intrigued now."

He raised an eyebrow and watched as Eren tried to put a sentence together. This was far too much fun. But he couldn't help but feel slightly... jealous? Rivaille walked over to where he was kneeling, enjoying the fact Eren was now beneath him for once. His height was another thing that angered him.

"Or maybe you like someone a bit more closer to home. Like Jean, or Reiner?"

He put on a mocking tone, awaiting the answer. At this point he was genuinely curious. Rivaille wanted to know who it was. Plus it was filling the silence, creating quite a patronising atmosphere.

"N-none of them, sir."

"Ohoh so you do like someone."

The Corporal put on a more serious face and bent down closer to the other boy, causing him to blush. He started feeling somewhat light headed. He couldn't believe this, to think he might be jealous of whoever Eren likes. It made him feel sick. He hated the brat. Well at least he did up until now.

"N-no, I didn't mean..."

The young boy looked around, flustered, trying to find something to say. His grip on the sponge tightened as Rivaille leaned in closer.

"Maybe it's someone with authority?"

Rivaille noticed Eren's breath hitched.

_Bingo._

"Hmm? Erwin?"

He was now properly squatted next to him, arms crossed and rather close.

"Sir please drop it." he pleaded.

His voice was hoarse and he was staring in discomfort. Rivaille couldn't help but get goosebumps, feeling a small shiver go up through his body.

"If you kiss me, I'll drop it." Rivaille teased.

Of course he didn't expect the boy to actually act upon this. Part of him wanted him too. Part of him wanted to finally challenge him again, put up a fight. Give him a reason to just touch him.

Eren sat there, staring at him. His face was filled with confusion and disbelief. Rivaille himself couldn't believe he had just suggested that. This was starting to seem like a big mistake.

Rivaille scoffed and started walking away. He knew he wouldn't have the guts.


	2. Petra

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long! After I wrote it my phone decided to delete half of it so I had to rewrite it. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. I'm still trying to improve and stuff so sorry if it's not as good as expected. Enjoy!~

* * *

Trying to find out who it was was a lot harder than he first thought. Rivaille was determined to figure out who Eren was crushing on. He shouldn't care this much, nor should he be delving into such personal information, but curiosity was getting the better of him.

It had been two days since the cleaning incident and from that he managed to narrow it down a little. Still he was planning to check through the main suspects. Since practically everyone in the elite squad had authority over Eren the ones it was most likely to be were; Erwin, Hanji and Petra. However since Eren's blushing increased when he asked about it being closer to home he was almost certain it was Erwin. He noticed how he kept looking over in their direction in the court, and how flustered he was afterwards upon meeting them. Rivaille wouldn't say he was jealous, just looking out for the boy.

The squad were currently outside training. Rivaille stood spectating as Eren was paired with Petra, perfect timing to watch his actions around her. She may be small, but she was certainly one of the best, so him training with her would be somewhat beneficial on Eren's half. Plus it would be fun watching the brat get beat up.

Rivaille watched as the two threw punches at each other, both blocking and dodging most swipes. Occasionally Eren would topple over. Petra would worry and check him over, making the boy spit out apologies and clarify he was alright about a hundred times. Then they would continue. Nothing too much to note down, just the odd blush here and there creep across Petra's cheeks. Happily there was nothing like that from Eren's side, though.

The longer the Corporal stared at Eren the more he noticed about him. All the details he had let slide suddenly became more interesting. Like how Eren's hair hugged the side of his face, or how his eyes were his favourite shade of green. His uniform straps comfortably sat on his body, making his shirt press against him more, revealing what little muscles he had. He hated to admit it, but he did have a nice body. And a cute smile...

_'No. Stop, there isn't anything cute about him. I hate him. I hate his stupid laugh and-'_

His thoughts were interrupted, thankfully, by a yelp. Rivaille looked over, Eren was on his side clutching his shin, Petra hovering over him with a confused look on her face. He hesitated a moment before running over.

"Sir I, I didn't mean to hit him that hard..." she said, staring down at Eren.

"What's the matter Jaeger, cant handle a little pain?"

"Sir I-"

He clutched his leg tighter, visibly holding back tears. In basic training it was strictly kept torso only, but this wasn't basic. However he knew Eren already knew this. When Rivaille trained briefly with him before he had avoided all leg attacks, so he couldn't understand why he had made such a stupid mistake.

"He was distracted, sir, daydreaming." Petra giggled, practically reading his mind

Everyone was staring now, not knowing whether to interfere or continue as if nothing happened. A few members held back chuckles, whispering among themselves. It just made everything more tense. Surprisingly Eren wasn't phased by this, it seemed he couldn't care less. Almost as if he expected it. He continued to roll about, breathing deeply.

"Tch, daydreaming. If you continue with such careless behaviour you'll end up getting eaten. Now, get up." he said, nudging him with his foot.

They stood there watching as Eren picked himself up, wobbling and hopping around. The image was quite amusing, but that didn't change the fact he was wasting everyone's time. When he finally steadied himself Rivaille took his arm and offered him support.

"Petra go work with someone else until I get back, I'll take him to get some ice."

"Sir I can do that, after all it was m-"

"Petra." he hissed.

Rivaille turned and started pulling Eren towards to castle, noticing his reaction to not being helped by her wasn't negative. In fact he looked pleased with himself. Rivaille mentally noted this down. If it was going to be her then Eren would've been more upset about not being able to be so close with her. Which could only mean one thing; it wasn't Petra.


	3. Hanji

**A/N: **oh god, two weeks, i'm so sorry. This chapter was quite hard to write and it's been annoying me since I started it. I still don't think it flows very well but if I fiddle with it any more I'll probably make it worse. Also my failed attempts of trying to add a little bit of humour come out in this chapter~ But thank you for all the follows/favourites, it seriously means a lot ^^ please excuse any mistakes and apologies if it isn't as good as expected

* * *

As the evening meal arrived Rivaille motioned for Eren to sit at his table, knowing Hanji would soon follow. The perfect opportunity to be able to cross her off the list. It was silly really, wasting his time on all this. But in between the paperwork, cleaning and training there was practically nothing else to do.

Eren walked over, politely bowed and took a seat.

"Hello, Sir." he mumbled, starting to eat away at the cold mess they were passing of as food.

"Evening."

He contemplated whether or not he should continue the conversation. Rivaille was quite interested in the boy's past. Yes, he had read most of it from the reports, but it wasn't the same as hearing it first hand. He wanted to know little things, like his favourite games or silly pranks he would pull. He wanted to know about him. Not about how he killed two grown men.

Rivaille just didn't really know how to word it without sounding patronising. Most memories would probably upset him anyway, so it would be best he didn't pry. At least not with others around.

"Well this sure looks like fun!"

_'Ah. Took her time.'_ Rivaille thought, throwing a scowl in her direction. The situation wasn't as bad as it seemed. The silence was somewhat peaceful.

"Evening, Hanji." Eren smiled, welcoming her as she took her place opposite him.

They dismissed the usual research questions and skipped straight to the normal chatter. It didn't really get any of Rivaille's attention but he said the odd word here or there. Occasionally Eren would laugh at one of Hanji's poorly worded jokes, and _oh god that laugh_. Every time Rivaille heard it he had to force back a blush as his insides turned to jelly. Honestly, he hated it to begin with, but now he couldn't stop listening out for it. It brought him a little comfort knowing Eren was happy and smiling at times.

However the fact that it was Hanji who made him laugh - especially with such bad jokes - made him jealous. He didn't want Eren to laugh at her, or have it possibly mean more. Rivaille wanted to be the one to make him at least smile. Why on earth was he feeling like this? Jealous because of a little conversation between two peers. A conversation he himself struggled to maintain.

It was nearing the end of the evening and he was staring down into a now empty cup. He could feel Eren looking over every now and again. Rivaille put it down to Eren just trying to include him in on the conversation, or check to see if he had left yet. Probably just wanting to be alone with Hanji.

Ugh, _Hanji_. If in the end it turned out to be her, he would be even more concerned for the boy's well being. She would probably be over the moon and waste no time in acting upon stupid suggestions, such as bearing his 'titan babies'. For the sake of humanity, of course. Heck she would probably suggest it even if it wasn't. Rivaille made a mental note to never bring up that in a conversation. The last thing he needed was a couple of uncontrollable shifters running around and an even more hormonal Hanji. He shuddered at the thought.

Still he needed more time, and unfortunately there was only one way to get them both to stay behind.

"So, Hanji. Tell us about your latest experiments."

As soon as it was heard the rest dining room cleared whatever they had and rushed elsewhere. Knowing it was too late, Eren gulped and sat still. The possibility of him escaping was long gone. Rivaille refilled his coffee - it was going to be a long night - before nudging her too start.

"What? Seriously?!"

"Yeah, we'd love to hear about them." Eren said, playing along. He secretly hoped the Corporal would send him away.

"Oh don't worry Eren, I have many experiments in store for you."

After a couple of hours Eren finally cracked, allowing sleep to take over. His head dropped to the table and his eyes closed tightly. Rivaille would have woken him up if he wasn't so tired himself. Plus he could easily tell Hanji to shut up now and quite rambling.

"You like him, don't you."

Hanji smiled, resting her head on her hands.

"Excuse me?"

"You _like_ him."

Rivaille glared back, raising an eyebrow. Yeah sure, curiosity had long turned into jealousy by now. Not that he would admit it but- wait. Why was he jealous? The brat could like whoever he wants. It was just a stupid teenage crush, one Eren was probably too shy to even act upon, and it shouldn't affect him in the slightest. But it did.

Hanji continued, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I'm surprised, I must admit. I thought you would've done something about it sooner." she teased, giggling.

"I don't like him, Hanji. You're starting to sound like a teenage girl."

"Ohh you're in denial. What is it then, the age difference?"

He winced. The age difference was painful to think about... What no. It wasn't. Because nothing was happening, there was nothing there.

"The others may not notice it, but I can. Even then you're extremely subtle. How are you planning on sweeping him off his feet acting like that? Oh and when you do be sure to tell me. I want to see if it affects his titan form." her eyes lit up.

Crap. Maybe he did like Eren.

"Tch. Suppose I did, how would I even go about it? I don't even know who he likes himself."

"You could try being more... romantic." she claimed, throwing her head back and laughing. "Oh boy, you, romantic. What a thought."

Pfft. Rivaille could be romantic. Of course he could. Just not many people had been worthy enough to actually act that way.

"Shut up, freak. No. I have an inkling on who he likes and I would rather not embarrass myself."

"See, you do care. Who would of thought it, the Corporal, falling for someone. Although I cant blame you, he is cute."

Hanji reached over and brushed a lock of Eren's hair out of the way of his face, purposely leaving her hand there longer than needed. She grinned at Rivaille, noting how he looked down, fuming.

"He actually doesn't look constipated, for one." he said, circling the rim of his tea cup with his finger.

"I bet you wish that was his entrance."

Rivaille stopped, baffled at the sudden comment. His hand accidentally slipping into the now cold tea. He scowled, flicking it onto the floor.

"...that's just weird."

"Why else would you be talking about his anus?"

Rivaille wiped his hand on a napkin, cringing at how disgusting that actually is.

"Whatever. It isn't who you think it is." she yawned and stretched, implying she was ready for bed.

"Wait, you know who it is?"

"Its painfully obvious." she chuckled, getting up to walk away.

"Well then? Tell me."

"No. Where's the fun in that."

Hanji patted him on the shoulder and headed out the door.

"Oi, what do I do with him now?!"

"Take him to bed and chain him up." she called out, obviously holding back laughter.

"HANJI."

She ran back and stuck her head round the door.

"I'm being serious. I cant carry him down there. And you call me the freak."

She rolled her eyes and went away, calling back a sleepy goodnight.

For gods sake. Rivaille will have to carry the brat down. Admittedly he looked too precious to wake up now, and like he was in quite a deep sleep. It was easier the other way. Rivaille cursed and set his cup and saucer in the sink. He was growing soft.

He walked over and pulled the boy back, picking him up in bridal style. It was difficult due to Eren's height but he managed. He hooked his arms under his legs and around his back, which inevitably made Eren's head fall into the crook of his neck.

_'Damn it, the brat will pay for this.'_ He cursed, trying his best to slow down his heart rate. This was far too close to him, and he hated how much he enjoyed it. How Eren had this kind of affect on him.

Rivaille brushed off any more thoughts of him and rushed down into the dungeon. He just wanted the day to be over. It was strange enough falling for anyone, but this time it was completely different. Also if anyone saw them like this they would never let him live it down.

He placed Eren on the bed, removed his jacket and shoes while being careful not to wake him up. Instead of chaining him, he tucked the blankets around him and quietly locked the cell door. He figured one night not being held down will be okay, considering Eren was already flat out and snoring. Well, not exactly snoring, just the odd purr once in awhile. Rivaille shook his head at the pathetic sounds and started heading up to his own room.

This changed everything. Out of everyone, he had to fall for him. His own feelings aside, at least now Rivaille was sure, and relieved, that it wasn't Hanji.


	4. Erwin

A couple of days passed until Erwin was finally due back from some work in town. Everyone was eager for his arrival, it always seemed less stressful when he was around. He was a serious person, sometimes distant, but he was always helpful. Often joked around with everyone when off duty, too. So it wasn't a surprise when people appeared happier.

Also today was one of the rare occasions the weather was pleasurable. Not just the normal sunshine, but clear skies and a fresh breeze. Replacing the typically dull atmosphere with a much warmer, lazier one. Making most of the team come up with excuses to push training back another hour.

Rivaille walked out into the courtyard, waiting for Erwin to arrive. He was pleased knowing he was back, but the idea of him coming in between Rivaille's plans for Eren annoyed him. It was selfish really, and even after Hanji confirmed it wasn't Erwin he still felt unsure. Regardless, he would be out here to greet his friend and-

Wait. Was that Erwin, with Eren?

He blocked out the sun with his hand, staring at the males. They stood in the shade of the building, out of earshot to anyone who passed by. It looked as if Eren was doing most of the talking, as per usual, making hand gestures to support whatever he was saying. Erwin stood there, listening intently, staring at the boy.

The Corporal scoffed at started walking towards them, picking up pace. It must have been obvious, seeing as they both immediately looked in his direction. Before he reached them Erwin turned to Eren, _ruffled his hair_ - which made Rivaille somewhat pissed off - and sent him away.

"Ah Rivaille!" Erwin called out, visibly annoyed at his previous discussion being cut short.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation with the brat." he nodded his head in the direction Eren ran off in, sarcasm dripping off every word.

"No worries." he chuckled lightly, "Wasn't anything too serious."

"So it was serious?"

"Depends on how you view it. I can sort it myself, don't worry about it."

"It must be serious if he went to you, commander, instead of any of us."

"Rivaille. It doesn't concern you." Erwin's tone changed, showing how frustrated he was getting. "However we will need to discuss his progress soon, routine check up."

"Tch, very well. Anyway, its good to have you back."

"It's good to be back."

The two walked onwards, reviewing Erwin's duties in town. Rivaille decided not to bring up Eren again until the meeting. He could always find out what it was about later, but he felt disappointed that the brat opted to go to Erwin instead of him. He pushed it to the back of his mind and continued on as normal.

~x~

Rivaille was taking his time on the way to Erwin's office, regardless of the fact he was already running a few minutes late.

"Corporal!" Eren stumbled up towards him, saluting.

"Eren - at ease. I was just looking for you."

"What, seriously? I was looking for you too, actually. I-"

"Erwin wants to speak with us. Hanji too. It's best we don't keep them waiting too long, come." Rivaille lied. No one mentioned Eren having to be there, but it was about him so surely no one would oppose him joining in.

"Sir, please I need to tell you something."

"Tch, can't it wait?"

"W-well yes but..." Eren blushed and looked away, trying his best to avoid eye contact.

"Then tell me later." he argued, leading them towards the study.

"Yes sir."

Rivaille entered the study, closely followed by Eren. The room was fairly big and was well lit due to large windows placed along the back wall. An old wooden desk sat in the middle, battle plans pushed aside to make elbow space. Bookcases lined the walls, filled with old and new books. Most of them had been left from the last time the castle was in use, so it was pointless transporting them out seeing as they were back. A couple of mis-matched chairs were placed in front of the desk.

Hanji grinned as they entered, leaning back in one of the chairs. Erwin greeted them and motioned for them to sit, taking his place in the seat behind the desk.

"Hanji has filled me in on some areas, as far as I know in the short time we've been here Eren has improved."

Rivaille scoffed and crossed his legs. "Thanks to the others he's an average with basic maneuvering skill, but with the more advanced techniques the brat will get eaten in no time if he attempts them."

"Maybe you should give him some private lessons." Hanji butted in, winking slyly.

"I'm sure that can be arranged. Can't it, Rivaille?"

Everyone turned to him, even Eren who looked genuinely intrigued.

"Tch, I don't have time for that."

"Oh come on now, you were the one who said only you could do it."

"Yeah! You have to take care of what's yours, like I am." Hanji said as a matter-of-factly.

"Uhm, Squad Leader I'm not-"

"You can't possibly be comparing him to those couple of shitty titans you have?!"

"Hey they have names! It's only natural you spend some personal time with the kid, so he's comfortable before throwing him in the deep end."

Rivaille glared at her, half tempted to throw her out the window.

"That's totally agreeable. How do you expect him to take it all in if you haven't prepared him first."

After nearly choking and bursting into a coughing fit, Eren slid down in his chair trying to reduce his presence. Not that it mattered anyway, they were already talking as if he wasn't in the room.

"See! He's so excited he's choking already."

Or so he thought.

"Hanji I-"

"Now. Regarding his titan form?"

Hanji clasped her hands together. "Still as magnificent as ever."

"The brat transformed because of a spoon. That's hardly magnificent." Rivaille rolled his eyes. As humorous as it was he still couldn't believe it was over something so pathetic.

Her face turned serious for a moment, which made her seem scarier than normal."We've figured out the cause. So if he shifts in the future without us knowing, he will more than likely have ill intentions."

"IF that happens, I will be there ready."

Rivaille just wanted to leave already. This so called meeting wasn't going how he hoped. Although he wasn't picking up on anything abnormal between Eren and Erwin, so that was a good sign.

"I'm sure it won't come down to that, now will it, Eren?"

"No si-"

"Of course not, Eren's a good boy. I have the reports of his progress downstairs so you'll have to come with me." Immediately she shot up, grabbing Erwin's arm across the table. "It won't take long."

"You say that every time, Hanji." he rolled his eyes and allowed himself to be dragged towards the door. "I'll see you two at dinner."

He smirked and left, their absence filling the room with silence. This time it was awkward, seeing as both of them caught onto what was being suggested. He expected it from Hanji, but certainly not Erwin. He huffed, turning to face Eren who was now closely inspecting the books around the room.

The Corporal watched as he absent-mindedly stroked the spine of a book, picked it out to inspect the inside before moving onto the next one. It was quite relaxing, watching the same movements over again. Plus he got a nice view of his ass.

After a couple of minutes Eren stood back and scanned through all the titles, his face filled with frustration.

"What? You looking for something specific?" Rivaille got up and stood next to him.

"Kinda... That one with all the different tales."

"Didn't have you down as someone who likes fairy-tales, Yeager."

Eren turned to him, face flushed red.

"N-no, I um..." he hesitated, god he looks cute flustered. "When I was younger my friend's granddad owned it, he occasionally read them to us. I just thought it would be nice to read it again with them when they joined us here... Sir."

Rivaille inwardly smiled at the mental image, pushing aside the butterflies in his stomach.

"You read it often?"

"Yeah we uh, we stole it once and hid it somewhere in town so we could read it whenever we pleased." he paused, grinning while holding back a laugh. "We got so worried about getting wrong for stealing it that we planned on running away. Turns out he knew we had it all along." Eren chuckled nervously, avoiding eye contact.

Rivaille hummed in response. Bending down he reached over and took a book from the bottle shelf, grimacing as dust covered his palm. Wasn't this all supposed to be clean? He blew off whatever he could before turning to give it to Eren.

"This is it, I believe. Keep it. Its unlikely anyone will search for it looking at the amount of filth on it."

"T-Thank you, sir."

Eren accepted it happily, flicking through the first couple of pages.

"The one where she nearly gets eaten is my favourite." It was his turn to look away now. Especially since the reader typically wanted the girl to be eaten, when they lived in a world where that was the last thing someone wanted.

"I didn't have you down as someone who likes fairy-tales, Corporal."

"Tch I grew up with them too, brat." He punched him - lightly - on the shoulder, earning a melodramatic surprised face.

He smirked, turning towards the door. "We should leave, I have better things to do."

"Sir wait... I need to tell you something,"

He hesitated before holding the door open. In all honesty he wanted to know what he had to say, but the phrase 'I need to tell you something' was one he tended to avoid. Nothing good ever came from that sentence. If so it was always for the other person, and mostly meant they were leaving. He had heard too many goodbyes his lifetime, which is the reason why he never allowed himself to get close to anyone. But it was too late for that. It was only a matter of time before the boy finally declared his love for someone else. He didn't want to hear it. Plus they had wasted enough time already, and he really had to deal with the neglected paperwork sat on his desk

"Like I said before, later. I have paperwork to do."

"I could always come and help, sir? It would get done quicker."

"...Alright. I have some things to sort out first, so come to my office in a couple of hours."

Rivaille walked out, letting the door shut behind him. This really wasn't what he planned. He was hoping to avoid, but he ended up making plans with him. Rivaille frowned to himself. They didn't make plans, the brat offered to help. He decided upon waiting awhile before going to find Hanji, giving her enough time to talk Erwin's ear off.

A good hour passed before Rivaille managed to track her down. He was beginning the think she was avoiding him, but it's normally the other way around. Still, she knew more about this situation than he did. From the lack of affection towards Erwin from Eren earlier, he was more convinced it wasn't him and he was just letting jealousy get in the way. Which is rare from him. Normally he manages to suppress his emotions and not let them cloud his judgement, but when it involved Eren... All of that was out the window.

When Rivaille found her she was gliding through the corridors, complaining to Erd about how she should be able to slide around in her socks if she wished. This wasn't the first time she had done this. It was rare to go a week or so without a loud bang being heard from somewhere, followed by Hanji limping around complaining. Someone would have to convince her to stop before the new recruits arrived.

"Oi, Hanji. Quit acting childish and come help me."

"What is it?" she asked, bouncing along happily beside him. She practically knew what this was about anyway.

Once alone in the corridors he replied. "Let's just cut to the chase, who is it?"

"I can't tell you. But I'm sure if you watch him close enough you'll guess it." She patted him on the shoulder for some sort of comfort. Watch him? That's exactly what he's been doing. Unable to admit that, he settled for a simple "I don't have time.".

Hanji stopped and crossed her arms, attempting to look deep in thought.

"Well, he does tend to stare at this person a lot. An awful lot, actually, especially during meals." She continued, not giving him a chance to reply. "He tends to be more flustered around them too, which is adorable in itself. But you better act quick, he seems a lot more on edge today."

"On edge?"

Hanji nodded. "Didn't anything happen after the meeting?"

"No, nothing_ happened_."

"Shame... Oh well! Maybe he'll grow a pair." She muttered to herself. "You know, for someone who 'doesn't have time' you don't seem to be doing much."

"Tch, I'm being more productive than you."

She snickered at him and started sliding off in the opposite direction. Rivaille sighed and retreated to his office, deciding it would be best not to pry further only to end up being teased. Though he still had some time before the brat would show his face.

Rivaille was running out of options. He could continue running around like a blind fool, or confront the boy. And by confronting him he means telling him about his own feelings. Which was something he would rather not do.

The Corporal felt foolish. Even Hanji managed to figure it out. Normally he was good at deciphering things, yet with this he couldn't. It couldn't have been him. Rivaille almost laughed at that. The chances of that being true were highly unlikely, in his mind.

However now that he thought about it more, it all fit. The long stares during lunch, the over-reacting when getting hurt. All the times he blushed and stumbled on his words... Rivaille figured he was like that with everyone. Oh god. What if it was him.

A couple of knocks at the door startled him. Looking up and grabbing the nearest pen, he called the boy in.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay please excuse all errors, I haven't slept in like a day and I really wanted to just upload this

I'm currently working on some other stories too which should be done soon, and school is starting but believe it or not that'll mean I will be uploading a lot more often. Plus I'm getting back into the flow of writing =w=

I may just go for it and attempt some smut for the next chapter? I say attempt because i've never wrote any before... first time for everything right?^^ I will see how it goes but yeah I may have to bump up the rating. Thank you all for the follows and everything! Apologies for taking forever too.


End file.
